


Last Words

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Possible Spoilers, Trespasser - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the last bit of the Trespasser trailer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Words

Aria stares at her beloved, his words hanging heavily between them. Of course she has questions, but they all boil down to one word, why. After two years of searching, both in the waking world and in the Fade, he finally comes to her. Why now?

She clenches the anchor cursed hand, glancing away from him for a moment. Aria grimaces, the pain coursing through her arm a constant companion these past weeks. As though reading her thoughts, the anchor comes to life, sending a crippling pain up her arm. Aria collapses, screaming, the agony she feels becoming too much to bear, let alone hide from the man she never stopped loving.

Solas pulls her onto his lap, cradling her in his arms. “Ir abelas, ma vhenan,” he whispers to her, his voice cutting through her pain. How many times has she longed to hear his voice again, to feel his arms wrapped around her? Aria forces her eyes open, to get one last look at her love. She aches for him when she sees the sorrow in his eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks. Aria tries to lift her arm, wanting nothing more than to comfort him, but her arm doesn’t obey.

Aria’s heart shatters in a million pieces when she realizes she’s dying. The anchor is finally claiming her life, as it tried to years before. She can’t leave it like this. He has to know she forgives him, that her heart has always belonged to him. Opening her mouth, she tries to tell him but the words don’t come out. She begs the Creators to let her give him peace, knowing they won’t listen. Her vision becomes blurry, her pain fading. Her soul screams no, Creators, no! Let me stay, please. I need to tell him I love…

 

Solas clings to the body of his love, crying uncontrollably. Everything he should have told her running through his mind, beginning with when he broke her heart. Solas wanted to tell her everything, the truth at last, but when the time came, he was too cowardly. He feared what she would think of him once she knew who he truly is.

“Ar lath, ma vhenan. Ir abelas, ar lasa mala revas.” Caressing Aria’s cheek, Solas kisses her one last time. He gently lays her body down, carefully folding her arms over her chest. Standing, he glances down at her once more, before turning away. Tears still rolling down his cheeks, he activates the Eluvian, and steps through, leaving his heart behind.

**Author's Note:**

> ir abelas: I'm sorry  
> ma vhenan: my heart  
> ar lath: I love you  
> ar lasa mala revas: you are free


End file.
